Various types of trays, racks and shelves for ice chests have previously been proposed as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,185; U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,074; and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,740. It is also known to position perishable articles away from liquids to avoid saturation of articles, such as food goods. Each of the previously known trays, racks or shelves for ice chests are preformed into a specific unitary size to accommodate a particular ice chest configuration greatly limiting the adaptability to ice chest applications of different configurations.